Longing for peace
by EverAfter-01
Summary: A mutant, tortured and put through hell, escapes but through a freak accident she ends up in ME..with little to no control over her powers,will she be a theat or a great friend
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything cept the girl I made, so X-men evolution belongs to someone else and that not me and Lord of the ring belongs to a genius thus not me. You can not sue me for anything because 1) I have nothing worth suing for.maybe my car but I think its worth like 50 bucks tops.  
  
I don't really care if people think this is a Mary-sue but for you people out there who hate Mary-sues, I will try to make it like not Mary-sueish. I know dropping into middle earth is considered Mary sue but I say screw people who complain about it.  
  
Chapter 1- the blood I watch.  
  
Chloe gasped as she felt like her very soul was being ripped apart, it felt like her molecules were disintegrating. 'Pain' was the only word her mind could wrap itself around as another wave of agonizing torture ripped through her body. She didn't know what was happening to her; it was like her eyes were clouded over. Well maybe it was the blindfold but she was just guessing.  
  
People started to talk to her but everything seems to be muffled.it was like they were screaming and crying but it was hard to tell, wait.it was her that was screaming. That's way her throat was hurting so badly.  
  
Oh this is the point in time that she was glad she was a mutant. She had the ability to heal others wounds but when she does that she takes the wound onto herself. She was also telekinetic and a really powerful one at that. But she didn't have enough practice with her mental ability and so she was deemed a threat to herself and others.  
  
'Ok' she thought as she screamed out in pain 'I can do this, just concentrate, think of breaking the ropes.' Well it did work but in the process she some how managed to break her own left wrist 'not what I was going for.' she though grimly as she ripped off the blindfold with her right hand and found her self in a small room.  
  
Chloe looked down at her body and nearly threw up. Both her arms were littered with deep cuts and dark bruises. She looked down at her tummy and noticed faint scars and a fresh cut that was held together with some stitches. All the small cuts on her left calf were infected and she nearly passed out when she saw how bad her right ankle was. It looked so mangled and small pieces of bone were poking out of her skin.  
  
"Oh god" her throat was so sore and raw that when she spoke it felt like someone took a nice and started to draw nice little designs in her neck. Chloe leaned against the wall, her right side slide painfully along the rough cement until it started to get raw but it didn't seem to phase her as she locked the pain out. Her very soul seemed to be focused on the door...the door that stood between her and freedom.  
  
Suddenly the door ripped off its hinges and flew towards her at great speeds. "Ooh SHIT!" Chloe cried as it just missed her head by mer millimeters. She glanced back at the door that was imbedded in the wall behind her . slowly she looked at the door and saw a wall. "no one got hurt atlest" she muttered as she continued her way.  
  
'Outside' she thought as she came to a dead end. 'I will get out side!' rage built up inside her ' I wont let them touch me anymore!' and soon she felt her feet leave the ground and pressure built up behind her eyes as she focused all her rage and pain into one blast. She didn't care if people in this sick maze got hurt, they tortured her and raped her of whatever dignity she had. She had to get out.she would get out.  
  
The walls seemed to be punched in as her power hit them and then they crumbled under the pressure. The roof was blown off sending dabree everywhere, apiece actually did hit her in the head making a small dark blue patch above her left eye, which also split open and soon little drips of blood were running down her face.  
  
Slowly she tilted her head up and saw the sky "freedom" her voice was coarse and filled her with pain but that one word filled her with strength and hope. ' freedom' she thought, the pressure in her head increased as she forced herself up into the air. As she floated for a few secs, she saw a kid on the ground looking up at her, he was blue ish and looked like a very cute demon but when he disappeared and then somehow appeared beside her and latched onto her, she freaked.  
  
Not even half way through his transport Chloe lashed out with her powers and knocked him away from her. She heard his voice screaming no when he disappeared but she blacked out when she landed on grass. The pressure faded from her head and for once in a long. long time she felt no pain. just darkness.  
  
"mhahnam" she mumbled she tried to roll over, her sides burned as she inhaled the fresh clean air.'wait.fresh clean air?' she slowly opened her eyes and let out a sharp scream as the light seemed to burn out her eye ball and turn in a PUDDLE ON THE GROUND THAT SLOWLY COOKS TO MAKE EYES CAKES!..( An- ahem.. Back to the story now..im done..) actually she just screamed in pain which caused her throat to hurt which caused her to scream more. Endless cycle of screaming.  
  
Finally when she stopped she slowly opened her eyes again, she saw the sky, she saw trees, she saw a lot of small people and a tall guy that was leading.them somewhere.wait he was coming towards her, maybe he heard her scream?  
  
When he reached her he knelt beside her and said something but she didn't under stand any of it so she tried to move away from him, fear must have been showing in her eyes because he held up his hands and motioned for the short ones to move back. 'ok that helps.alittle' she thought as she began to calm down.  
  
When he pointed to her cuts and bruises she looked away with pain written all over her face. He slowly moved forward until her lightly brushed something across one of cuts and it went numb. There was no pain! She looked at him and nearly hugged him but he kinda smelt so she just gave him one damn happy smile.  
  
He pointed to him self and said one word, most likely his name "strider" and Chloe guessed his name was that so she pointed to him and said it "strider" her throat contracted making her wince. She reached into a patch of dirt and slowly wrote Chloe but when he looked at her confused like, she guessed he could read English so she closed her eyes and said her name out loud "Chloe"  
  
Strider smiled and started to treat the rest of her wounds but was slightly worried when Chloe kept flinching away when he was about to touch her- skin to skin- like when applying some cream to a cut above her eye she flinced away in fear.."I wonder what did this to her' he glanced back at the hobbits how had already settled down and started to cook something.he couldn't tell and in a way.that scared him.  
  
Strider held out broth to her and when she gingerly took it, he could tell by how skinny she was that she hadn't had food in a long time so solid food would most likely be puked up. He watched her drink it slowly, without her knowing he had put some healing herbs in because he could tell she had screamed her throat raw.  
  
'Hot!' chloes mind screamed as she sipped the stuff down 'but it tastes good' she could feel her throat getting better, and she would jump for joy but she was to sore so she would just have to settle with the happy dance done by fingers. When she got a strange look from strider she stopped and slow drank the rest down.  
  
When she was all bandaged up and brothed(meaning she ate =P). suddenly she felt the pressure start to build up behind her eyes as a tingly sensation traveled down her spine. She looked around and noticed that they were in a little care type of thing and strider was gone."strider" that being the only word she knows, said.  
  
One of the small dudes looked at her and then said something and pointed to more broth.. 'to broth or not to broth that is the question.' slowly she shook head no and then placed her finger tip son her temples in a lame attempt to make the pain go away.  
  
Then she heard it.a shrill scream that caused the pressure to bloom.'why are we running.' she noticed that all of them were running up.onto a strangle plateau thingy.statues of men formed a circle and then black things..'oh god.fighting' was her only thoughts as the little people surrounded her and another little guy.everything seemed to be a blur.she got separated and thrown around but everything became crystal clear when one of the small guys was stabbed.'oh great goddess above' his scream..his pain made the air thick until something just snapped.  
  
Inside her..something just broke..she lashed out with her telekinetic powers and grabbed the one that stabbed him "WRONG MOVE BUDDY!" she roared as she sent him sailing back into one of the stone men. The other eight slowly advanced on her but she reached out with her hand and grabbed the closest one , she let out a scream as she ripped it apart.it howled..oh god did it howl as she did it. she felt something trickle down her face and soon she could taste the metallic bitterness of blood.  
  
A vein pulsated in her temple making her want to stop but when she saw the little people.'god.hes hurt..bleeding..they hurt him' she thought as she looked at the thing..she gathered up most of her energy and sent it hurtling towards the beasts.it hit them.sure.they screamed but when it hit them it sent them flying back until the disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Chloe collapsed to her knees and watched as all her cuts reopened ..small drips of blood ran down her face and fell with a soft platting pattern on the ground.then she heard whimpering..slowly she looked up and looked at the small one in pain.  
  
"you shall not suffer.." she whispered as she crawled over to him. Slowly she placed a hand on the cut and it began to glow slightly.it traveled up her arm up till it reached a spot on her chest.right where it had been on his.and the skin split open.she felt something..a poisen..'That too' she thought sadly as she sucked the poison out of him and into herself.  
  
'They look amazed..' she thought as slowly everything faded and she collapsed on the ground..blood slowly oozed from different parts of her body.. 'peace' was her fading thought.  
  
TBC!  
  
Well? Like it love it hate? I hope you like it... 


	2. when no one is around, the sky cries

Disclaimer- I don't own anything so you cant sue me and you cant point any fingers while screaming "fool! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO THE STORY YOU WRITE!" and then laugh at me while im a broken lump on the floor crying my very soul apart. I also don't own any reprenced that appear in this chapter form various movies, they belong to their respective peoples.  
  
Also I would like to thank my reviewers!  
  
YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko- yeah I know I rushed things alittle but I just wanted to put it out.  
  
Scary Vampiress- im glad you liked it! well heres the next chapter for yah!  
  
Chapter 2- eternal screams  
  
Oh the pain.the pain seemed to slowly drift into her mind. she heard that creature screech over and over.that little guy getting stabbed and the others trying to get to their friend. Still pain..oh the pain.it seemed to take over her very thoughts.. "where am i.." Chloe realized (that without opening her eyes) only because she felt soft silk sheets wrapped around her body.oh her aching body she remembered her broken and beaten body. "ooo" she moaned as she felt like a hedgehammer was slowly drilling apart her body.  
  
That's about when she slowly began to open her eyes..well she would open both but one seemed to be glued closed.slowly she reached up and felt around her left eyes and noticed that it was covered in a light cloth.. 'oh' she thought lightly 'that's why..' she gazed around the room with her only good/open eye.  
  
It was a good room, the floor were a nice polished stone and it was spotless but the walls were an off creamy color with shelves upon shelves of jars filled with mixtures with colored powders and liquid. 'am I in some kind of hospital?' she thought as she slowly turned her head and watched the door slowly open with a light squeak. In popped strider. "strider" she crocked as he gave a small smile and slowly walked over to her.  
  
He sat by her side and slowly picked up her left arm and started to check all the bandages. He pointed to her badly bruised elbow and there was a questioning look on his but it quickly turned to disappointment when she turned away from him and muttered a sorrowfilled "strider" (remember only word she knows he will understands)  
  
A tear silently ran down her cheek, "they did" she muttered in broken English but again he was confused at her words. "the normals.." she whispered again. "They used me" she paused as anger built up inside her as she began to remember how they tested on her, used her powers for their own use. "They raped me of my pride! Raped me of.of my life!" her voice was shrill by the end of that sort sentence by that second in time, chairs were rattling and tables were being forced into the air. The walls began to dent in as more tears ran down her cheeks. "They almost killed me!!" she screamed in pure agony as some of her cuts reopened.  
  
Strider looked like he was about to panic. He slowly back towards the door and started to scream for someone and almost instantly a old man in gray robes appeared and swiftly walked over to her bed side. He placed a hand on her arm and began to talk. the words were strange, harsh yet they had a light flowy type of sound to them, slowly she began to calm down and the pressure -that seemed to make it hard to breath- began to disappear.  
  
She didn't understand him and he looked alittle too much like magneto for her comfort. "Please don't hurt me" she whispered as she prayed for whatever higher being to strike her down. But who ever was listening. wasn't listening O_O slowly she began to push herself away from the old man, stider and a man who had just walked through the door. "Strider" her voice began to quiver and she held out her arms to him "I need a hug" she whispered as she made her self look totally pathetic and hurt.. which wasn't hard.  
  
Slowly he walked over to her. Slowly she wrapped her arms around him and she pushed her face into his green shirt. 'Soft' she thought as she began to relax in his arms. He smelled of the forest and of wind and a manly smell that would have made him really hot but she just began to think of her brother.her brother smelled like him.was he ok? Was he even alive? Does he still hate her? 'Jason' she thought sadly as she tightened her hold on strider, she didn't even notice him talking to the old man.  
  
'Sleep..' she thought as she closed her eyes and began to drift in a darkness that only sleep could bring. She didn't notice stride place her back on her bed or him brushing her hair out of her face., nor did she notice her bandaged getting changed.  
  
It was late.she could tell, don't know how, maybe it was the feel of a cool night wind that breezed through the open window. Slow she opened her eye and saw the thin see through white curtain flutter in the light breeze. The moon light cast a eerie glow upon the stone floor and the off creamy walls seemed to become pale, ghostly even. The jars on the wall seemed to glisten with inhuman light as the moonlight was absorbed into their liquids.  
  
Most of the color that reflected off reminded her of her brother, she remembered it was a sunny day and he was trying to teach her how to blow bubbles. The bubbles came alive in the sunlight, they sparkled with colors and life.her brother would laugh when hers popped. He would smile and wrap an arm around her and whisper "don't worry chlo, you blow to hard.don't try and make a bubble, just have fun." 'Does he still hate me' she thought as she remembered his face twist in hatred and loathing "mutie" he snarled as he pushed her towards the cops "it was people like you that hurt others" those words rang though her head 'people like you' she thought..  
  
Some lyrics sprung into her head.it was her.she remembered her friend had written it in a letter when she committed suicide. That song fit and it hurt her but soon a soft melody filled the air..it wasn't perfect, hell she bet she sounded like she was strangling a cat but when those words came out she felt piece of her soul being beard.  
  
You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
  
You forgot me long ago.  
  
Am I that unimportant...?  
  
Am I so insignificant...?  
  
Isn't something missing?  
  
Isn't someone missing me?  
  
Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
  
You won't cry for me, not now.  
  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
  
I'm all alone.  
  
Isn't someone missing me?  
  
And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
  
Knowing you don't care.  
  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
  
And wake without you there,  
  
Isn't something missing?  
  
Isn't something...  
  
A sob ripped out of her as she wrapped her arms around her. Right then and there the very air she breathe seemed to morn with her, the very sky seemed to weep with sadness, maybe some higher being really did feel for her.but who would miss one mutie out of so many. The moon was covered by thick, depressing clouds, the mystical feeling slowly disappeared and in its place were sadness, longing ,hatred and pain.deep pain and betrayal.  
  
TBC  
  
The song was sung and most likely made by Evanescence called "missing" very good song, cried very hard.I know its not very long but it will do for now: P 


	3. Lost children

Mia- thanks you so much! I know, not a lot of background info on her but I'm trying to sort everything out  
  
Scary vampiress- I know that if I write it wrongly It will be a Mary sue but when you actually think about what a Mary sue is, shes perfection and in order for her to be perfect she has to be well perfect. :P  
  
Starchild()- I know its kinda sad, but writing is my way of venting so a lot of the time you read my emotions through my stories. I'm glad you like it and heres another chapter!  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
The pain never left her during the night, the pain that seemed to burn in her heart yet freeze her very soul. She cried silent tear drops knowing no one was going to wrap their arms around her, whispers words in her ears and say "its only a dream, your brother never meant to hurt you" but he did.. 'he hurt me' she thought as she squeezed her eye shut (remember only one eye, other is closed and bandaged.) but even then she was assaulted with images of those army people, them using her powers to heal themselves...and in the process killing her.  
  
She opened her eye and notices a tiny sliver of light coming in her window. 'The sun' She thought as she pushed herself up until she was sitting but as soon as she moved her arm she gasped. It was still in pain but the sun was rising, warmth was going to come back to her body. She pulled the blanket off her body and noticed she was wearing a strange long nightdress but that seemed to slip out of her groggy mind as she slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
The floor was freezing under her bear feet and she was tempted to draw her feet back under the warm blanket but the more light peeked in the window. By the time she was standing up and noticed how weak and sore she really was but she put one foot infront of the other until she was leaning against the window rail. A small smile crossed her water logged face as she watched the sun peak over the trees, its been forever since shes seen a rising sun. It's always been bars and concrete walls. Walls that had her finger marks from her ripping at it, screaming to get out... to let her go home.  
  
The suns shining light fell upon her face and she slowly closed her eye, her face basking in its warmth. It was almost to bright and it seemed like she was seeing fire works but she just stood there, her skin pale from not enough light giving it a pale grayish look. Her soft hair that hung limply around her head and her right hand clutched above her left elbow, she winced when her finger squeezed the bruise but she slowly managed to put the pain into a small area in the back of her mind.  
  
That's when the old dude walked in, his wrinkled face looked like her grandfather, but he had a pointed gray hat that gave him a warm yet I'm-a- very-powerful-guy feel. He slowly walked up and stood beside her by the window and looked out over the beautiful land. A slight breeze pushed the trees back and forth in a slight hypnotic way but it soon died down and a small cloud passed over the sun, thus destroying the magical feeling that had calmed both of the beings that were watching the world.  
  
Slowly she turned and looked at him, her eye scanned him until she deemed him not a threat. Placing one foot infront of the other she turned around and with the speed of a snail, walked back to her bed, fore her knees were about to collapse and her stomach almost succeeded doing the can-can while trying to digest itself. (AN mmm yummy......O_O mental pictures )  
  
He talked, said strange words but to her it was just one long, buzz. It ran through her head in a mad rampage slowly ripping apart what ever peaceful control she had built around her telekinetic but as soon as it started her thin, paper like walls were back up and her energy spent. Everything seemed to blur together and colors mixed until a cool hand placed itself on her forehead and a tingly sensation drifted through her, calming her nerves that felt like a fire was licking at them.  
  
"Do you under stand my voice now?" he said in a calming way, his crankily old eyes held a smile and lots of laughter. He even smelled of minty tabacco smoke and the wind, he didn't smell dirty like strider or like potatoes like the little guys. It was a comforting smell, it washed over her and she gave a slight nod, as if saying she did understand his words.  
  
"What did you do" it hurt her to speak but that question started to gnaw away at her. Her voice trembled and she just had to see if he was real, slowly she reached out and poked him in the shoulder. "I'm not alone" she muttered as she slowly leaned into a hug, which Gandalf had opened up for her.  
  
He felt funny, his wooly cloth felt itchy for a second when it touched her skin but after a few seconds it felt like her grandfathers sweater. It made her push back from Gandalf and look up into his wrinkly face. "Grampapa" she muttered as she pulled him back into a gentle hug. "You look like my grampapa" she muttered as she gripped a handful of gray robe.  
  
"I may be able to talk to you but you will understand no body else" he said in a slow voice "the spell I cast drained a lot of my energy" he lifted her face so he could look her in the eye, he saw a small lost child with powers she had no idea how to control, a child with powers that could kill herself and so many other people along with her. Slowly he peeled back the bandage over her other eye and noticed it was almost completely healed the bruise was just a light tint on her very pale skin. "How" he started but she gave a small bitter laugh.  
  
"Comes with the perks of my healing powers" it felt bitter, those words as she spoke them, they seemed to taint the very breath she was holding so she breathed out as if to get rid of it. "When I heal people, I absorb their wounds and if my body didn't have a way to heal me if I absorb to many then I would die. So I have better healing then a human but no where as good of healing as Weapon X" she remembered hearing about weapon X, his code name was Wolverine, one of the only other Mutants to escape the military place she was at.  
  
"What did they do to you child" he murmured as he gently sat her back down. "I will help you with your powers but it will not be simple," he shook his head in thought. "It will not be simple at all" slowly he picked up her arm and looked it over. "a council has been called," his voice rumbled alittle bit "and your going" as soon as he said that her head snapped up, her hair was sent flying everywhere. "you're going to because frodo requested your presence"  
  
He gave a small smile as he slowly began to walk towards the door. "the council is tomorrow, rest up, don't do anything that will hurt you even further today." He gave her a small chuckle "it'll be ok" he whispered as if trying to giver her hope.  
  
As soon as he left she opened her mouth to speak but found a set of lyrics on her tongue, she remembered hearing the song on the radio and god she didn't like. Her brother and mom bother laughed at her when she made that statement but now, she didn't think so...the song was there bagging to be sung.  
  
And I wanna believe you,  
  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
  
Ya I try to believe you,  
  
But I don't  
  
When you say that it's gonna be,  
  
It always turns out to be a different way,  
  
I try to believe you,  
  
Not today, today, today, today, today...  
  
She was cut of a timid knocking on the door, it echoed through the room and the door slowly squeaked open. One of the small guys poked his head in and gave a small shy smile when he saw her sitting up in bed with both her eyes fixed on him. Slowly he moved inside, his big...hairy bare feet slide across the floor like her big wooly socks in winter.  
  
"Hi" she gave a small wave. He was the one that she saved..He must be Frodo. "Frodo" she pointed to him and then to her self "Chloe" she did that acouple of times until his smile turned into a big grin. "Chloe" he said in a very soft voice. He sounded like a small lost child, just like her but he had a strange sense of wisdom that rolled off him in waves...like he was forced to carry something he did not want to.  
  
A tear slipped into his eye as he remembered her saving him but when she opened up her arms he knew, knew that she didn't hate him, didn't feel any grudge against him. "Frodo" she said in a question as he gave a weak smile as he was pulled into a hug.  
  
She stroked his curly hair as he started to sob, tears ran down his cheeks and he let out a hiccup. She didn't know if everything was going to be ok, but she felt this deep drive, this desire to protect frodo..he was like a lost child, just like her 'and we lost children need to stick together' as she drifted off to sleep holding frodo in a comforting hug.  
  
TBC!  
  
Well I would write more but it's late and I'm ssssssssoooo tired! And also I wanted to put this chapter out, next chapter the council! 


	4. Fellowship and strange dreams with no me...

Disclaimer: own nothing...cept for my little deary Chloe, I own her because I am her all mighty creator! MUAHAHAHA!  
  
Jupiters light- well here it is :P  
  
Zammy- thank you!  
  
Mia- Hehehe ~ sweat drops ~ I know I was going pretty slow but what can I say.... I'm a turtle under neath it all. I'm glad you like it and continue to read it, it makes me proud that someone like it: P and I might need help with the mutant stuff because I'm not great at it but I have plans for my little mutant. MUAHAHAHAH ~ starts to cough ~  
  
If I missed someone then I'm sorry and thank you for reviewing  
  
Chapter 4-  
  
The council was quiet, every single member watched Chloe as she slowly walked in and took the chair beside frodo. Everyone began to talk at once until gandalf stood up and almost growled "fools! You will not talk to my apprentice like that!" she felt shock run through her body at gandalfs word. The trees that surrounded the council swayed as she felt alittle bit of her power leak out. She didn't mean to , 'Please no' She let out a small whimper as the stab wound began to burn but it slowly disappeared when strider walked up and gave her a reassuring pat on the back.  
  
Like it had started it, it stopped and she looked over at frodo. she saw him looking at her with something in his eyes, it didn't look like the "I love you" but it looked like a child who was look up at their hero 'Hero'. she gave a small snort but then turned back to the council, which had slowly got back on track.  
  
The sun cast eerie shadows, which danced, and played upon the people's faces, The elves, even with their natural glow, seemed to be sucked into the dark void that swept around the small semi-circle of beings. Elrond began to talk, his soft voice called for order and everyones attention. He spoke of something that mattered to everyone, something that no one could deny...yet it seemed to fly right over her head.  
  
That's when frodo stood and placed a shiny bend on the pedestal in the center of the semi circle, a shiver ran down her spine and she heard this soft, harsh voice it whispered to take it, to take control over her powers with it and be invincible. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of that voice and when she did a man stood up, 'Boromir' she thought as he started to walk towards the ring, she could feel frodo tense beside her and she knew...knew that it wasn't good.  
  
She could feel the pressure build up inside her and she slowly stood up, she screamed "stop!" Boromir looked up at her with great surprise written all over his face. "No one shall touch the ring till the council has decided its fate!" she felt her power swirl around her...it was getting out of control but he scared Frodo. "That ring is evil, "she paused as she mentally shoved Boromir back into his seat "sit, Boromir son of the steward" she closed her eyes as she sat back down, a small whimper left her mouth as she tried to rein her powers back.  
  
Everyone was looking at her now, some in amazement, others in fear. Frodo looked up at her and just as quickly he looked away, his eyes rested on the ring and he went pasty pale. Slowly she reached out a put a hand on his cotton clothed shoulder... the cloth rustled lightly under her small hand and wrinkled lightly as she gave it a tiny squeeze.  
  
Slowly she drifted, like her spirit had left her body and began to wander but she snapped out of her self-hypnotic state when one of the short/hairy people stood up and smashed a hammer over the ring. A sharp pain erupted from the stab wound in her shoulder and she gasped as she gripped Frodo's shoulder quite hard.  
  
That's when the Beings stood up and started to argue, even gandalf (whom she only heard yell once) was screaming at the top of his lungs. Frodo's innocent blue eyes slowly gazed up at her and she got a feeling that he was about to do something very stupid and he did...frodo stood up and said something but his voice was silenced by the loudness of everyone else. He repeated himself louder and everyone quieted down and Gandalf got a sad look upon his face. 'I bet he offered to take the ring' she thought sadly as she watched as the old wizard walked over to frodo. "I will help you bare this burden Frodo Baggins," he placed his hand on his shoulder and stood just alittle bit behind him "as long as it is yours to bare"  
  
Shortly after Strider (whom she found out was actually called Aragorn..the jerk.) Pledged his sword, so did an elf named Legolas, a dwarf name Gimli and the other three hobbits.... Sam. (Who appeared out of some bushes) Merry and Pippin (who came out from behind a pillar). Elrond slowly stood up and said something but Gandalf held up his hand and silenced him "we are forgetting one person" he stopped and looked at Chloe "10 companions" he said with a small smile. Elrond smiled and nodded for he knew the girl potential.  
  
Chloe blinked and slowly nodded. "What are you dragging me into Gandalf" she whispered lightly as she stood up, moving swiftly between Aragorn and Gandalf but as soon a she did that she felt majorly drained so she tripped pulling Aragorn and Gandalf down with her. They landed with a muffled "thud" and Chloe let out a strangled groan.  
  
Flashes erupted in her mind, men trying to force them selves on her, her innocence being ripped away from her, not being able to breathe because the heavy male body covered her own. "Get off.."she whimpered "GET OFF!" she started to scream and thrash around with her power and her physical body. Both Gandalf and Aragorn were tossed off her like mire rag dolls. She remembered one guy, his hand over her mouth as he..did stuff to her..pain ripped thought her as everything went black.  
  
The council was scared.. A little girl who lay quietly on the floor could destroy them all...Gimli blinked "well that was interesting.." he stated then blinked again as legolas walked over to the girl and picked her up. "she was tortured wasn't she" he soothing voice was soft and it danced on the light wind that rustled the fallen leaves on the ground.  
  
"She was tortured and used" his voice failed him as Gandalf nodded at his assessment. He suddenly felt sadness for the tiny mortal in his arms. She looked like a child, a child who held the weight of the world on her shoulders...slowly his eyes drifted up to Frodo. 'Like frodo' the realization hit him like a ton of bricks (An a ton of bricks...since middle earth doesn't have small red bricks.....Would it mean those big ones? Ouch that would hurt to be hit my one of those...)  
  
Chloe bit back a scream as her dreams tormented her... She felt someone grips her painfully, hot breath burned her throat as someone slowly ran their tongue down it. 'Oh god' she thought 'don't hurt me!' she screamed into the black void that surrounded her but it swallowed it up till all that was left was her labored breaths. Suddenly it started to squeeze her, the void turned solid and it began to crush her. He bones slowly began to be crushed into nothingness.  
  
Hey eyes snapped open and she stared at the ceiling, which hung over her head in a dreary manner. Slowly her head turned to the side and she saw a very strange creature...it looked like her golden retriever Remond, but it was bigger and its tongue was hanging out. She was sure it was a dog... but it was bigger and looked like it had been through a lot.  
  
The dog thingy looked at her with a slight smile then it opened its mouth and a strange sound came out...it sounded like Opera..Then it got higher and higher till it was a shrill squeal in her ear. She clamped her hands over her hurting ears; her mind was about to explode. (AN I actually have dreams like that.)  
  
Then she woke up.... With a curious glance around she noticed that she was back in her room and no one was watching her. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and when she opened her peepers she looked around, the walls seemed colder then they did the last time she inspected them. 'But it was dark out' she thought as she Tried to move but ended up falling face first on to the hard marble-ish floor. "I'm all right!" she mumbled really loudly into the floor "I'm ok, I'm going to get up" she was just about to push herself up when she felt energy drained so just laid there on the hard floor. Just when she was about to fall asleep Aragorn knocked lightly on her door and looked in.  
  
He opened it all the way and stood in its light frame, His eyes twinkled as she walked over and picked her up and with one hand held out a bag full of...cloths?? 'WHAT!?!?' she thought as she blinked for a couple of seconds then took the bag from his hand. Gently he put her down and pointed towards the dresser (which she didn't notice before -_-;;), he pulled out a pair of pants and a very baggy shirt.  
  
Aragorn looked at the size of the shirt and then her...he did that back and forth for a good couple of seconds before he snickered. With that he tossed the stuff to her and disappeared with a click of a door.  
  
"Jerk" she muttered  
  
TBC!  
  
Gah! School is killin' me..So its going to take forever to update again -_- but I'm going to try hard to update! 


End file.
